The Messers
by matnikz.evil
Summary: Ever wondered what were the marauders upto from their first to the seventh year?...How did Lily finally fall for James? Did Sirius ever have a girl? was Remus always a geek? was peter always a fart?. Read on to find out..n yeah i suck at summeries...sigh
1. Chapter 1

**"BANG"  
**

**Silence..  
**

**"JAMES POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY ****EXPLODING**** SNAPS? THE MUGGLES CAN HEAR YOU."  
**

**James winced as his father's voice cracked like a whip through the silence that followed...but the row that followed was worse…  
**

**'HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY EXPLODING SNAPS INSIDE THE HOUSE, WITH THE WINDOWS OPEN!! WHAT WILL THE MUGGLES THINK!!..'  
**

**Dan potter's normally good humored face was contorted in anger.  
**

**James knew he'd have to tread the water carefully, it was his birthday in a few days and if he wanted that mind blowing new broom 'Orion', he'll have to be really good mannered. His present broom, 'nova' was getting old and had developed a drag at the tail end.  
He looked out of his room's window (after being yelled at and sent to his room) his dark eyes searching for nothing. A small breeze ruffled his already untidy jet black hair.. **

**Bottom of Form**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**"we'll see you in an hour in leaky cauldron...and try to be on time for once, your father is still in a bad mood" Mrs. potter added in an undertone**

"k mom" James muttered and stalked off  


**'And BEHAVE' Mrs. potter called out to his retreating back**

James grinned, behaving had never been one of his strong points.

An hour later he walked into the leaky cauldron to find his parents sitting in a corner.

"Sup guys?" James said as he slumped on one of the armchairs.

"We've got all your books dear, did u get your robes" Mrs. Potter inquired,

"yep" James replied indicating the bag which he'd kept under table.

Mr. potter got up to get drinks,  
"what will u have ja-" he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes fell on the family which had just entered the bar.

'Oh dear' Mrs. potter muttered.

"What's the matter?" James asked  
neither of his parents answered, they were too busy looking at the family that comprised of a man and a woman and a boy approximately of James's age. Spotting them the man made a beeline to their table with his son and wife in tow.  
"ah potter" the man said, his lips curving into an unpleasant smile.  
"Black, what're you doing here, shouldn't you be in knockturn alley? where. ..ahem...your kind of people usually go" Mr. potter snarled.

James's mouth fell open, he'd never seen his dad being unpleasant to anyone!! 

**Mr. potter and the man called black stood glaring at each other. James's eyes moved over to the boy with them. He had a handsome face with hair falling on to his forehead; his eyes were of steel gray, which softened as they fell upon James. He gave a tentative smile, which James returned. But snapped back to his old aloof self as he saw his mother (an unpleasant looking women) glaring at him. Mr. potter finally turned and signaling them to collect their things stalked out of the pub. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOO  
**

**Platform 9 n three quarters was full of Hogwarts students, their parents n a large variety of animals. James hoped that his mother would let him go without making a scene, she'd already taken out her handkerchief n was sniffing. Sensing danger he gave her a quick peck on the cheek n dragged his trunk to Hogwarts express as it blowed it's whistle.  
**

**"take care James and don't forget to write" Mrs. potter called out to his retreating back.  
He could hear her sobbing on his dad's shoulder.  
**

**"Moms..." he muttered n waved goodbye to them as the train started moving.  
He hoisted his trunk, turned n found himself face to face with a boy looking wistfully at Mrs. potter.  
He muttered a sorry when caught James looking at him n turned away.  
**

**"Hey wait" James called out, the boy turned,  
" weren't u there at leaky cauldron the other day?"  
**

**The boy scowled "yeah, was hoping you wont remember that" he said  
**

**"why?" James asked hurrying up to walk with him, "I'm James potter by the way"  
**

**"Sirius..." he replied, "I don't get it ...why are you talking to me?" he said pushing of the door of an empty compartment.  
**

**"Why shouldn't I talk to u?" asked James sitting down on the seat.  
**

**"well...you know.. I'm a black n all" **

**"ummmm so?"  
**

**Sirius stared at him.  
"you mean you don't know!" he exclaimed**

"know what?" James asked giving his owl (saber) some owl treats.

Sirius took a deep breath,  
"We blacks are known to be the oldest pure blood families and the meanest ones too" he said in a rush  
"you know all those muggle haters kind… its said that the Black ancestors were related to Slytherin, though I don't think that's true" he added hastily

"so who cares about your family?...as long as your not like them its fine" James said plonking himself on the seat .

Sirius gaped at him.  
"you don't care!. I mean you seriously don't?!!" he asked, beginnings of a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"of course I don't! Its all trash" James replied easily

"jeez thanks!" said Sirius genuinely looking happy now

"no probs, hey so u like Quidditch?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  


**The rest of the journey passed peacefully.  
It turned out that both James and Sirius were avid supporters of team Bulgaria, both liked the band demonic curse and hated the jumping cauldron trilogy. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It was noon when a girl with red hair walked into their compartment and sat down by the window without paying them any attention. She looked as if she'd been crying, James n Sirius ignored her and had just started exchanging pranks when a boy of their age came in and exclaimed,  
**

**"Lily!! What're you doing here?!" he walked over to her and sat down.**

She turned and answered something; her face was streaked with fresh tears.

James and Sirius looked at each other, shrugged and resumed their conversation.  
The boy was explaining her something, but it was the word slytherin, which caught their attention. James looked around at the greasy haired boy,

"Slytherin's full of losers" He turned to Sirius  
"I think I'd leave, don't you?" he said getting up

"Ah well my whole family's been in Slytherin" Sirius said darkly

"well maybe you'll be different then" James said grinning

"yeah, maybe Ill will" said Sirius grinning back  
"Where are you headed?" he asked James

"Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwell" James replied drawing an invisible sword.

The greasy haired boy made a snarling noise,  
" well that is if u prefer to be brawny than brainy" he snapped

James turned to him  
"Oh yeah, where are you going to go?, seeing that you're neither" he retorted

The red haired girl who had been silent till then sat up,  


**"c'mon Severus, lets go and find another compartment" she said throwing a dirty look at James.  
**

**"oooh yeah lets go" drawled James and Sirius together mimicking her lofty voice  
**

**The girl stalked past them, James stuck out his foot as the boy ran after her  
**

**"cya later... Snivellus" he smirked. **

_Bottom of Form_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **

_**The main characters and most locations belong to J.K. Rowling (Sob!), as do all Publishing rights. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

It was dark when the Hogwarts express finally slowed down and stopped.  
The faded old board at the station said 'Hogsmeade'.  
James and Sirius got down with the rest of the students and looked around. There was a grumpy looking man with a wart on the middle of nose shouting for the first years to follow him to some nearby lake.

"He's got to be kidding" Sirius mumbled, drawing his cloak more tightly around him to keep warm.

"c'mon" James beckoned.

They followed the man to a river and got into one of boats.

**Sirius saw that the girl from their compartment had got into the boat next to theirs and was telling the boy called Severus to get into it too.  
He prodded James and grinned wickedly.  
James took out his wand and muttered something causing their boat to bump into lily's just as the boy was going to get in causing him to - fall in the lake.**

Sirius roared with laughter,  
"good one mate, where did u learn that?"

" Dad showed it to me" James grinned.

They howled as Severus tried to get back into the boat with a giant squid, who had surfaced, helping him.  
He finally got into the boat and turned to James and Sirius, but couldn't say anything because the boats had started moving.

" Your slime ball of hair looks washed now snivellus" James yelled laughing. 

**Bottom of Form**

**They got their first sight of Hogwarts in a couple of minutes. A lot of people 'ooohd' and 'ahhhhd'.  
It was a mammoth of a castle lit up with lights. With carriages parked at it's entrance. It was a magnificent site.**

The man led them to a pair of huge doors and banged on them three times. The doors opened immediately revealing a prim and strict looking woman with her hair in a bun.

"Here they are Minerva" the man growled.

****

The woman nodded and led them into a chamber.  
"good evening to all of you" she said turning to them.  
"I'm Minerva Mcgonagall...professor Mcgonagall for you" she spoke, looking at everybody in turn.

James and Sirius started sniggering uncontrollably.  
She glared at them. 

**  
She went on to say something about a hat which James and Sirius didn't bother to pay attention to. They were too busy laughing at her hairstyle (if you could call it that).**

She threw them a final dirty look and then led them into a huge hall in front of hundreds of students looking up at them.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed, "what do you reckon are they gonna do to us?"

Professor Mcgonagall voice boomed out, "As I will call out your names, each one of you will step forward and try on the sorting hat on"

" u m..mean in front of all these people!?" a small wiry boy standing behind them stuttered.

"Brilliant" James said grinning at Sirius. "so what is the hat gonna do?"

"weren't you listening to professor Mcgonagall?" a familiar lofty voice whispered from behind. " It'll sort you into your respective houses".  
They turned to see lily smirking at them.

"ooooooooh what would we have done without you dah-ling" James drawled, Sirius grinning beside him.  
She 'harmph ed' and stomped of to stand behind Severus, who was looking grouchy about something.

" Aktinson, Ethan"

Ethan Aktinson walked to the stool trembling and put on the hat.  
"Hufflepuff" it shouted. He trotted off to the Hufflepuff table, looking relived.  
Professor Mcgonagall finished with the A's steadily.

"Black, Sirius" she called out

Sirius jumped at his name looking pale.  
"cya at the Gryffindor table" muttered James giving him a reassuring pat on his back.

Sirius sat down on the stool putting the hat on. There was a long pause at which Sirius prayed with all his might to be in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Sirius let out his breath, stood up and gave a small mock bow to the hall. Everybody laughed. He looked back at James who gave him a thumbs up.  
The Gryffindor table was cheering as he walked over to them and sat, waiting for James's name to be called. 

**Professor Mcgonagall worked her way down the list. James hoped that he'd be in Gryffindor.**

"Evans, Lily"  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled as soon as it touched her head. She gave a small sad smile to Severus as she joined the Gryffindors.

James saw Sirius move over and make space for her. Recognizing him, she crossed her hands and looked firmly away. He stifled a laugh.

"Potter, James"  
James sauntered over and placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR"  
He grinned and strolled over to the cheering table. Sirius gave him a five squashing lily in the process as she was between them. But surprisingly she didn't protest, she was looking sadly at Severus who had got sorted into Slytherin.

James saw her looking, "your boyfriend doesn't look too happy does he" , he sniggered.

Severus indeed was looking sad as a Slytherin prefect congratulated him.

"He's not my boyfriend" she snapped .

"yeah totally"   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Keep all the reviews coming in…[:D Flamers don't bother….cheers!…_

_Bottom of Form_


End file.
